Stuck With You
by TunaFish001
Summary: Slight AU,What if, Hibari didn't say he was going to bite Tsuna to death after he woke up the dangerous prefect. But, instead he said "If you wake me up you will be my personal slave for a whole week..." Poor Tunafish, he's in trouble now... HibarixTsuna, 1827 and slight 5927, If you squint...


**A/N :**This is my first time writing fanfiction. I'm trying my best to improve my writings and other things. Anyways, enjoy reading! :)

**Disclaimer :** I Don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! This is the property of **Akira Amano!**

***STUCK WITH YOU***

~ **Chapter 1** : The Beginning ~

"_Love_ doesn't start in the morning  
and end in the evening. It _starts_ when you don't need it  
and _sometimes_ ends when you need it the _most_."

* * *

Tsuna nervously looks around the room.

All the time thinking why he was in this mess. He doesn't understand why life always gives him the worst luck in the world.

First, the bullying where he always get beaten up just because he was dame- Tsuna.

Second, the fact, discovering he is the next Vongola boss and is trained everyday by his evil spartan tutor, who claims to be the number one hitman in the world, dissipate the fact, he's a baby.

And not to mention, now being stuck into the same hospital room with the president of the disciplinary committee and the ruler of delinquents...

A.k.a Hibari kyouya...

...shivers... Tsuna still remember the bruises he got from Hibari. And it was painful.

Tsuna just hopes he doesn't wake the prefect up.

He doesn't want to get beaten up and continue to be in the same room as him.

It only been an hour since he arrived in the room, and man, was he freaked out to see his room mate buddy is Hibari.

Tsuna looked like he was going to pee his pants as he saw other patients knocked out cold by the skylark.

Tsuna was even more scared to be left alone with the said perfect, when the nurse left him alone with him.

* * *

*** An Hour Ago ... ***

"This won't do Sawada- san!" said the very pissed off nurse to our cute and meek Tsuna.

The nurse isn't Tsuna's personal nurse. She is the chief of the woman nurses. She has short shoulder length hair that's magenta with black streaks making the hair look dark and gothic.

Her height is just slightly taller than Tsuna's.

But don't let it fool you, her feisty attitude makes up for it.

She didn't even give Tsuna a chance to speak before lashing out again.

"Please don't invite vistors who might seduce our nurses!" giving a scary scowl, which somehow reminds Tsuna of Gokudera- kun. But then quickly dismiss that thought as the same as it appeared.

'No, Gokudera- kun is far more scarier then this nurse is!' Tsuna thought to a matter of fact and said,

"It's NOT my fault they got seduced!" he exclaimed, as he thought 'It's not like I wanted them over here!, they cause to much trouble. Especially, Reborn!'

Sometimes Tsuna wonders if having Reborn is a blessing or a curse... because there is some benefits in having Reborn as a tutor ...

But most of the it's a curse.

A very deadly curse.

Tsuna was wearing his own pajamas instead of the hospital's clothing. His favorite sky blue pajamas.

The nurse turned away from Tsuna and forced herself to cool down. When she was ready enough (even though she still has a big angry mark on her forhead) she said slowly, "If it were up to me, you'll be out of here by now."

Tsuna looks down with a face, that looks like a kicked puppy with tears beginning to spout and thought 'Great... I'm kicked out of the hospital and it hasn't even been a full day, yet! ...stupid Reborn...'

"But at the request of a patient, you'll be sharing a room with him."

'...wait, what?' as he quickly looked up to the face of the nurse. His kicked puppy look face changed to surprise and the negative thoughts quickly forgotten... well, except the 'stupid Reborn ' thought.

"Eh?, I'm being moved again?!"

The nurse quickly snapped, and glared dangerously at the tunafish for being thick headed, who squeaked and immediately shut up.

She sighed a long sigh while gentlely rubbing her templets and said "Yes. You are being moved again, Sawada- san." in a exhausted tone, while thinking,

'Why do I always have the most troublesome patients?'

"Now follow me. I'm going to show you where your new room is."

"Y-yes!" Tsuna stuttered and quickly got his stuff and steel crutches and did his best to catch up to the nurse, who was already at the far end of the hallway.

'A patient request? I wonder who could that be... I don't have any one that I know of whos in the hospital right now. Well, besides Gokudera. I hope he's all right. Having ran over by cars a few times and still survive is really amazing. And to think he got hurt because of me...'

"Sawada- san here's the room. I advise you to be quiet as possbile. This patient -"says the nurse who was in front of him, after he caught up to her.

Not even checking to see if Tsuna was even paying attention to her.

'Oh! I Know I should visit him and get a gift too! I'm sure he'll like that! After all he did that to me too, so it will be good idea!'

Tsuna thought brightly with a cheerful smile. Completely forgeting about the nurse and future room mate.

"- is very danger-... er... emo... I mean, unsocial... He just doesn't like crowding or any annoying herbivores, so don't go to his bad side," she said getting paler and paler when she made mistakes and sliently mumbled "... because I don't want another kid to care for after having over twenty kids bitten to death..."

'Mmhh... but what kind of gift would he like? He always did love anything relating to Aliens and UFO's. Ok! I decided I'll get him a Aliens and UFO's magaizine! It's a perfect idea!' Tsuna smiled a truimp smile, obilvious to the nurse who is giving him a VERY important advice.

"Huh? What did you say? Can you please repent that, I didn't hear you? "Finally Tsuna starts listening, but still didn't hear her advice.

"HUH?! Oh! erm... Nothing really!" she said with forced laughter and scratched the back of her head in a nervous matter.

Making Tsuna have a BIG question mark sign at the top of his head showing he's clueless and then quickly dismissing it by shaking his head in a cutely manner.

"Anyway, here it is..."

Tsuna finally noticed the front door of his new room.

The room number is _18_.

The color of the front door was a diffrent color then the rest of the doors. It's color is a dark grey instead of a normal white.

It's like someone important is staying at this room ( which by the made Tsuna very nervous).

'Will my new room mate like me? Or bully me like the rest of the others?' Tsuna thought with a worried face and his front tooth biting his bottom lip and added,

'I really hope he or she will like me...'

As soon as the nurse opened the door the first thing he saw was the pile of middle schoolers who were covered with their own blood.

'W-what happened here? The shocked and worried brunette thought fearfully.

But then froze when he felt cold steel grey eyes glazed at him and he stared at the mouth of the prefect that turned into a evil smirk.

Tsuna started to grow paler at each passing second, then instantly drained when he saw dried blood on the prefect's black pajama shirt.

The tunafish instantly thought 'W-what is Hi-Hibari- san doing here?'.

* * *

*** Nurse's POV ***

The nurse took a deep breath and slowly put her hand on the handle and turned the handle with extra care. So, that just in case the patient is sleeping.

After all who wants to get bitten to death by distrubing the prefect's sleep.

When the door was finally opened, the nurse was shocked.

No, wait, that's an understatement.

She was horrified to see the prefect not only awake, but also beating up the crap out of the three other patients who look like they were run over by a car.

She instantly thought, 'H-h-he's a mon-monster!'

Her eyes were as big as saucers, showing she was afraid.

The nurse flinched as soon as steel grey eyes stared dangerously at her.

The nurse couldn't even say anything.

She was speechless.

She just stared at the said monster who strangely looks attractive even when he's covered in blood.

'... Blood... he's covered in b-blood... but, why does he look like an attractive war god?', she felt her cheeks starting to warm up.

Giving her the image of a girl who found her first love.

But who can blame her.

The Raven is incrediblely handsome.

* * *

*** Hibari's POV ***

Hibari was wearing black pajamas that fully shows his toned body. Giving his steel grey eyes a glowing look, and making his appearance handsome and godly. But, the dried blood sticking at his black pajama shirt and tonfa's gives off a war god feeling who just recently fought a battle.

Which he did.

He was beating his room mates up or should I say biting them to death for distrubing his sleep.

When suddenly a nurse opened the door revealing him biting the herbivores to death.

The said nurse first had a horrified look on her face, but then strangely had a blushing face when she saw the prefect.

Hibari was confused to why she was blushing.

But then immediately forgotten all about her, when he saw a ani-gravity hair that always seems to stay up no matter what and hair colored brown with matching big chocolate brown eyes that always give off the innocence of a young child.

'... He's always been innocent ...' Hibari thought dreamingly, then added 'Which makes things more interesting ... '

The skylark smirked evilly.

And his eyes gleam sadistically at the terrified tunafish. When he saw the said terrified tunafish growing paler by the second, and thought

'Mmh... this is going to be fun...'

* * *

*** Nobody's POV ***

"Hey... you herbivore, clean this mess." the deep attractive cold voice of the raven said to the nurse who was still staring at the prefect.

And that's when she snapped out of her thoughts and quickly rushed to the injuryed patients who were stacked like a mountain, creating a pool of blood ( there own blood) at the center of the room.

'... Damn what did he do to create so many bruises and dislocated jaws and fractured ribs at them?!' the nurse thought.

Horrified when she checked the pulse of the patients only to hear the faint heartbeats slowly losing fast.

She quickly pushed the button that sends a message to the other nurses in case of a emergency and in less than thirty seconds other nurses rushed into the room and out of it, carrying the said three very injured patients to the emergency room.

Tsuna's nurse rushed out with them too, but not before saying to the frighten Tsuna,

"I got to go! So make sure you don't get beaten to death by Hibari- san, I don't want another patient getting a serious injury." She shouted while already at the far end of the hallway.

Leaving the terrified tunafish at the hands of a raven.

And the terrified tunafish thought fearfully,

'It's not easy as it sounds...'

* * *

**A/N :** So, how was it? Review, please!  
By the way, did you guys like the quote? I was thinking of putting quotes at each chapter to make it more inspiring. I'm also thinking of how long this story is going to be so, maybe around 13 - 18 chapters, it's cause I don't want it to be too long.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. **CIAO, CIAO!**


End file.
